Monkey Business
by PowerZone
Summary: Isaac and Garet are kidnapped by monkeys! When Ivan and Mia come to their rescue – along with another unusual creature – the Adepts find themselves in a hairy battle they soon won't forget. Unsure with rating. No humanXmonkey! And in Ivan's words of wisdom: "The Djinn can understand any kind of language – whether zombie, troll, harpy, Saturos, dirge…"


**MONKEY BUSINESS**

A Golden Sun FanFiction by PowerZone

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__I'm back again with another one-shot story for FanFiction. I've decided to look for a good character spotlight for this story – and that's when I realized: Isaac and Garet. Arc is set during the first game and scenes in this story are taken in Mogall Forest. This is also my take against one of my hardest bosses when I faced it the first time: killer ape. As a short summary: Isaac and Garet are kidnapped by monkeys in Mogall Forest. But when Ivan and Mia come to their rescue – along with another unusual creature – the Adepts find themselves in a hairy battle they soon won't forget._

_WARNING: Some parts may not conform to the events in the game. Confusion in battle events may leave you crazy for bananas, so to speak. You have been warned, now read the story and review. *toodles*_

* * *

***** STORY PROPER *****

**While venturing through the supposedly evil Mogall Forest, and while following the path of certain colored apes using the newly acquired Psynergy back in Fuchin Temple, the group of four – Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia – faced an ugly situation. Blocking their way across the river was a gang of monkeys prepared to take them on.**

"I've had it with their monkey business," Garet yelled as he prepared his sword to fight.

Isaac stopped his friend for a moment to try and communicate with them – particularly with their leader, an oversized burly ape with long claws and an ugly twisted face.

"What are you trying to do?" Ivan asked, worried that if Isaac slipped up, the monkeys would be on him without mercy.

"Don't worry, I've got this."

The Venus Adept pumped himself up and stepped forward on the bridge to meet the cluster of monkeys, all of which were eyeing warily at him. Isaac did not dare draw out his weapon from its scabbard, hopefully in not doing so he could gain their trust. But what would he do? He was one Venus Adept facing on twenty-plus smelly and mentally abhorred monkeys, maybe curious at what the approaching human was about to do.

"Should we give them bananas and get out of here?" Ivan whispered to Garet.

"Maybe not," Garet answered. "The yellow color's just going to clash with their furry clothing. And we might slip on a pool of these if ever we tried to get away from them."

"You have a point…" Ivan muttered.

Isaac met the monkeys near the other side of the bridge. He stopped walking and was aware that he was smack in the middle of danger and safety. If he proceeded with caution, the monkeys would charge upon him. If he fled back – or even made one step back – the monkeys would also charge upon him. The level of aggression for the monkeys scaled off-the-meter ever since their leader found out that four Adepts had trespassed their territory.

"_What was it that I was supposed to do again? Oh right…_"

Insanity reigned over him as Isaac started to dance and prance around like a monkey. His companions could only stare at him with utter bewilderment as they tried to figure out what good it would do act like a monkey. Ivan slapped a palm to his face, Mia shook her head, while Garet could not help himself force a grin at the silly sight of his best friend.

The wild and bizarre ritual continued for a few minutes before Ivan noticed something, "Hey, I think it's working!" Sure enough, the monkeys were starting to back away. Maybe they were terrified of Isaac's un-manly (or un-monkey-ly) acts that they'd rather let the four of them pass than disturb the lair ever again. Grimace and confusion were etched on their hairy faces as the smaller monkeys counseled with their elder on what to do about it.

Then suddenly, the monkey leader roared as it waved a fat fist in the air – it was not a signal to retreat, but…

"They're attacking!" Garet realized the sign. Isaac saw this too as he stopped his "ritual" – whatever that was – and prepared his sword for battle. Ivan and Mia readied their rods and got themselves into position as they took off to the bridge to aid their leader.

"Flint!"

"Fever!"

"Gust!"

"Sleet!"

The four Adepts summoned forth their respective elemental Djinni as their first line of defense while the monkeys started rampaging on the bridge towards them. But much to their surprise, the frontline monkeys knocked the charging Djinn aside as if they were made of light wood.

"Soldammit, run!" Isaac yelled as he bolted for the other side of the bridge.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Mia yelled as she and Ivan were already ahead.

Garet was a little sluggish as he ran down the bridge to regroup where Mia and Ivan were already headed. "Hurry up," he called out to Isaac. The chasing stampede of monkeys (huh… how weird could it get?) were right on Isaac's tail – so to speak.

"Flare Wall!" Garet raised an arm to the air and allowed himself to concentrate. In a matter of seconds, a wall of fire scorched between the monkeys and Isaac, giving his monkey-crazed friend some time to flee.

That's when the unexpected happened.

Even though the monkeys were halted by the fire in front of them, their leader managed to leap over the fire and land right in front of the two Adepts as they started to retreat.

Up close and personal, the monkey leader was over seven feet tall, had the sharpest claws, the longest and largest legs, the burliest build, and the hairiest orange body. It didn't seem to like the monkey act Isaac performed because it was staring down at the two of them with a lot of evilness between its eyes.

"We're gonna have to fight this hairy geezer if we have to get out of here," Garet suggested.

The two Adepts readied their sword to take a strike on the monkey leader when the oversized primate roared at the two of them. Saliva sprayed over the Adepts, who cringed at the stink and the unusually high decibel of the roar.

"We'll save you," called Ivan.

The monkey leader, however, reacted with one swift glance behind it. Instantly, the Wind and Water adept cowered behind a tree stump. "Uhh, maybe later," Ivan squeaked.

Garet made the most of the distraction, "Heat Wave!" He let forth a jet of flame that struck the giant monkey's body – with little fire effect and only bringing a greater anger point upon the monkey leader.

That was the last the Venus and Mars Adepts remembered before they were knocked unconscious by a cluster of slippery, unpleasant hands groping on their bodies.

* * *

**Somewhere in the forest… a few moments later…**

"_Wh-What happened? Where am I?_"

Isaac opened his eyes but he could not see anything. He felt a very itchy cloth wrapped around his eyes. He wanted to scratch his eyes, only to find out that his arms were tied around some wooden pole. Isaac tried to move his feet but he found them immobilized and tied on the same wooden pole holding him. Even his torso could not budge as Isaac became more conscious as ropes kept him from making any move. He tried to cast Psynergy on something – somewhere, but nothing came, not even a Quake Sphere or Ragnarok. Isaac realized that he needed sight to visualize the surroundings even to perform one single Psynergy, but his sight was completely obstructed by the very irritating cloth around his head.

"Can you hear me, Garet?" Isaac said, hoping that Garet was conscious. At least the monkeys were kind enough not to muffle him.

"I hear ya," Garet answered, equally afraid and most likely tied in the same manner as Isaac. "So… how do we get out of here?"

"Can you see anything?"

"No."

"Then we're not."

Garet sighed at the hopelessness of the situation.

If Isaac could not see anything, he would at least have to hear something. Some Venus Adepts were gifted with sensitive ears, and thankfully Isaac had the gift. Even as his ears were also covered by the same itchy cloth over his eyes, Isaac could make out the voices of some chattering and blabbering monkeys nearby. Their voices seemed to echo. "We're inside a cave or a very closed space," Isaac deduced.

"I'd have to go with the latter," Garet said, seemingly discouraged. "A cave in the middle of this forest would seem absurd. And monkeys don't like caves."

At least Garet was also making some sense.

"It's no use, I can't cast my Psynergy," Garet said desperately, "not with this very itchy cloth messing up with my mind."

"Me neither."

Garet scoffed. "You wouldn't cast one anyway, not with the monkey making out from your mind!"

Isaac wouldn't want to argue with that – perhaps Garet was right. The plan to try to gain the trust of the monkeys was too far-fetched. They should have turned back and crafted another plan to find another route out of the forest.

"Do you think Ivan and Mia are all right?" Garet asked, concerned.

"With some wits, I hope they are."

"So the very fact that we were caught means that we're dumb?"

"Do you have to be so blunt?"

"Quiet," hissed a third voice – one whom Isaac and Garet did not know and could not identify.

"Holy hell," Garet exclaimed. "Monkeys can talk!"

"I said be quiet," the third voice shrilled to silence Garet. "I'm not a monkey and I can offer to get you out of here."

"Who's there?" Isaac inquired, apparently confused at the presence of the third soul.

"I'm not a monkey… and I'm not human either," said the deep voice. "Call me whatever you will, just don't try to struggle."

Garet tried to struggle. Apparently, going against the rules was one that he crafted and mastered – even so as to taste stale water when his sister told him not to, and chase after a pig that was not tied down. "Who are you? And what are you trying to do with us?"

"They're planning to boil you alive," the voice said.

In unison, Isaac and Garet exclaimed, "WHAT?"

"Quiet," the third voice hissed fiercely and instructed the two Adepts to be silent for the third time. "They don't plan to kill you. They think that you're their ruler."

This was met with awkward silence.

"I don't see how governing over a group of monkeys could get us out of here," Garet piped up bluntly.

"They were the ones who provoked you," the human-or-monkey said. "It's not really part of their creed on that. They would only attack if they were provoked."

"I thought I was doing my part when I danced like a monkey," said Isaac.

"And what an awful dance it was," the human-or-monkey snapped. "This is no conga dance, you fool!"

"Just tell us who you are," Isaac said, his temper flaring, his voice rising.

"I won't tell you who I am… but I am offering you to get out of here while you still can."

"Why are you helping us?" Garet inquired. It seemed that they still could not trust this unseen creature, who was offering to protect the two Adepts.

The human-or-monkey took a deep breath. "I was a victim, once."

"What?" Isaac blurted, his voice at a reasonable volume.

"I was caught trespassing around these forests while chopping some firewood," said the human. Isaac knew that this person was once a human who turned into a half-human half-monkey at some point. "I was tied up just like you are right now, boiled over searing hot water, and proclaimed king as they humiliated me by placing a wooden crown over my head."

"_This is unbelievable, this is… MADNESS!_" Isaac thought grimly. "_I'm too young to be a king…"_

"Hang on, if they intended to do that, why would they need the two of us?" Garet asked, making Isaac wonder.

The human-cum-monkey did not produce an answer.

"What do you plan to do?" Isaac asked, trying to stray the topic back to the rescue operation.

"Just… do as they do – for now."

"You mean get boiled and proclaimed king over the monkeys? That's humiliating!" Garet seethed.

"There is an avenue for escape at some point," the human-cum-monkey said, possibly hinting at an exception. "You'll need some things if you want to make your escape."

"If we fail…?" Isaac inquired.

The human-cum-monkey fell silent. Isaac knew what was about to befall if ever they failed – he did not need the queer one to spell it out. "You'll be like me… forever."

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong," said the human-monkey. "The creatures here in Mogall are protective and aggressive. Ever since an earthquake rocked this area, the monkeys have become restless."

"Is this was Tret and Laurel meant of a great danger?" Garet asked Isaac. Isaac could only shrug which Garet could not see. "What should we do?"

"We should go with his lead and see what we could do," Isaac answered, half-scared out of his wits on what was about to happen next. The irritation of the cloth around his face was messing up his thinking. If Isaac and the party could protect themselves from Tret's wrath and glamour, and win over Saturos atop Mercury Lighthouse by the skin of their teeth, maybe there was still a chance to get themselves out of this mess. "Be quiet, I hear something."

Though Isaac had to constantly concentrate, he heard the shuffling of many monkeys headed their way. They started shrieking and babbling with their nonsensical monkey language – most likely communicating with what to do of their captives about to be proclaimed kings of the forest. If only Isaac could even make out a single English word from them, he would be able to find out what was really going on. Unfortunately, no Adept in Weyard ever had the time to research and decode monkey language.

Suddenly, Isaac felt the wooden pole holding him become hoisted into the air. A group of monkeys must have arrived to muster their strength to carry their two captives into who-knew-where.

"I don't wanna be hairy," Isaac heard Garet plead under his breath. "I'm too young to be a monkey. I even promised Jenna that I would be a sexy man by the time this quest was over! If I have to be a monkey, at least give me some smooth hair… I'm too conscious of my body…"

"Will you just shut the hell up?" Isaac hissed, annoyed by the numerous panicking nonsense Garet was spurting. "Do you really want to be a monkey forever?"

"Oh, right…" Garet calmed down and apologized sheepishly.

While enduring the ticklish sensation, Isaac sharpened his senses of direction. As the monkeys carried the wooden poles holding the both of them, he noticed the change of temperature from a cool one to a warm one. The midmorning heat was beginning to bear upon their skin. He realized that their gear was also completely stripped off – leaving only the both of them with their undergarments and trousers. The monkeys must have placed their armor and battle gear somewhere in the area.

The monkeys turned to different directions – left then right – then left again – then right again. Isaac could also hear the cackle of monkeys nearby. From this information, he concluded that they were being carried through some village full of monkeys.

Suddenly, he left himself being diagonally tilted. The uncoordinated movements meant that the monkeys were going up a flight of stairs. Isaac felt his back bump against the wooden pole, almost to a point when the repeated bumps became somewhat painful. "_Sol de damned and thankful, this pole isn't made of stone._"

The march of the monkeys stopped, and Isaac felt something very warm underneath. "_Is this… boiling water?_"

The roar – the familiar unfriendly roar – from the monkey leader signaled everyone to keep quiet, all of a sudden, the cackling and the blabbering of the monkeys died down. The monkey leader erupted into a speech, consisted of snorts, grunts, loud cackles, and incomprehensible language. "_I doubt if even the other monkeys could understand a single word of it. But from what I can gather, they're about to start this ritual._"

The monkey leader made another command.

Suddenly, Isaac felt the uncomfortable cloth being removed from his face. The brightness disoriented him for a moment. Now he had a clear idea of where he was – and most of what he thought was actually right. A messy picture of a village of monkeys – residing in large tree stumps and the canopies of the warm forest – provided Isaac for very little avenue for escape. The monkeys were very restless, swinging from one vine to another, or maybe picking fights with other monkeys. But now, everyone was gathered in their… town center – for the… unusual event.

"Look below," Garet told Isaac.

What Isaac saw below made him cringe. What the human-cum-monkey told Isaac and Garet was true: boiling water was at the bottom of a poorly dug pit. How the water down there could reach a searing temperature was something Isaac could not fathom – but if there was a hot spring nearby, which seemed absurd (because there were no mountains nearby), at least it would explain something.

"What are we gonna do?" Garet asked, panicking.

Then slowly, something started pulling the two of them down their wooden poles and onto the open boiling pits. A pulley system maneuvered the speed and direction of the two captives, with no hope for escape. The heat continued to build up as Isaac and Garet perspired not out of heat but of the fear that their skins would be mercilessly burned by the water below. Maybe they would never complete the quest tasked by the Wise One. "_Wise One, please help us!_"

"How can you stay calm at a time like this?" Garet hissed, trying to move and break free – in vain.

"W-Where would be the good in panicking?" Isaac stammered.

Closer and closer they were descending to the open pit.

"Oh gods, w-where have we ever gone wrong?" Garet squeaked.

"Garet," Isaac started. "You're my best friend and I just want to say I'm sorry."

"What are you being sorry for?"

"Sorry that my monkey tactics led to this."

"Oh right," Garet said bluntly. "Even if you didn't tried, we would have ended up captured."

Their feet were just a few meters away from making contact with the boiling water. The heat from it made them sweat profusely.

"A-Any secret would you like to share with me?" Garet spoke, apparently fearful of some dreadful event that might befall them.

"J-Just one," Isaac stammered. "I have a crush on Mia."

"Oh, alright."

"How about you?"

Garet hesitated for a moment. "I touched Jenna's breasts."

Isaac processed that information for a while to make sure he listened carefully and this his ears weren't deceiving him. "Y-You did WHAT?" Isaac roared.

"Hey look, I'm sorry alright?" Garet apologized profusely. "I was concentrating on moving my usual practice block when I lost my sense of direction and stumbled. I didn't realize Jenna was there – and it happened. I closed my eyes when I was concentrating."

"_Of all the things you could share as your last… it had to be THAT?_"

"Hey look, I'm sorry okay?" Garet pleaded, out of discomfort that his legs were just inches away from the water.

Isaac closed his eyes and awaited for the painful, excruciating burn to fill his skin – to scream out in every protest and all agony. Yet, even as he prepared to do so, nothing ever came. The staccato never commenced – and Isaac never felt something scorch his feet.

When he opened his eyes, the monkeys were raging. They were leaping up and down, well high into the air, apparently angry that their two "sacrifices" never touched their "sacred" pit of boiling water. The monkey leader seemed to be disoriented as it grunted and roared and snorted and looked around to see what was wrong.

Isaac braved it and looked up. What he saw was something out of his belief…

A Venus Djinni and a Mars Djinni were tugging on the chains of the poles to prevent their masters from being plunged into the scorching bath. That's when…

"Glacier!"

"Storm Ray!"

All of a sudden, a chill swept through the area as Mia and Ivan emerged from one of the homes in the monkey village. Their simultaneous cast of ice and lightning caused chaos and confusion as the monkeys dispersed and fled in terror. A few of the unlucky primates were caught in the shock and chill and were downed quickly.

Isaac and Garet were freed after a short while, thanks to the efforts of the Djinni.

"H-How did you get here?" Isaac asked, confused and amazed by the sudden turn of events.

"We're not leaving the both of you to be fed to a bunch of hairy maniacs," Ivan said as he tossed the sword to Garet. Mia also unsheathed a sword from somewhere inside her robe and tossed it to Isaac.

"Gust and Sleet were disgusted that they were knocked aside," Mia explained hastily. "They silently followed you as you were taken captives."

As the remaining angered monkeys started to encircle around the resisting Adepts, Ivan explained, "Somehow, Flint and Fever escaped from the ruckus and met up with the two other Djinn to work out a plan on how to save you."

"And this is where it worked out?" Isaac inquired. He still didn't seem to understand the full scenario.

"We had to knock out the monkeys guarding the entrance to this village," said Ivan. "With the help of some of our Djinn. Meanwhile…"

"… Flint and Fever were looking around and gathering information on where you'd be," finished Mia.

Garet's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait… the Djinn can understand monkey language?"

"You've got to give them credit," Ivan said, apparently excited at a looming battle ahead. "The Djinn can understand any kind of language – whether zombie, troll, harpy, Saturos, dirge…"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Isaac yelled. He could not fathom how a Djinni could fully decode and understand a simple shrill or shriek from a conversation of monkeys. It was left for him to find out later – right now, they were in for a messy battle.

"Look out!" Garet called out.

It didn't take more than a second later when Isaac and the others quickly separated as the high stage in the middle of the monkey town rumbled. When the dust cleared, the monkey leader, its fat fists glowing a bright red, stared down at the four of them, struggling to get up. This time, it wasn't just angry… it was pissed. And even while its yell could do no more than render the four Adepts disoriented, the monkey leader was serious – to kill.

This was when Isaac and Garet realized that they were the ones most vulnerable – for one good reason: they would have to battle in their undergarments – completely stripped of their armor, which protected them against many a harsh beating from numerous monsters throughout Angara. They had not acquired some good weapons since leaving Imil after the fiasco atop the Mercury Lighthouse. So they had to rely on their Psynergy and their battle skills.

"Isaac and Garet are low on their defenses," Mia told Ivan. "Whatever we do, they must be protected at all costs."

"_Protected at all costs…? What does that…?_" Isaac was about to ask Mia whatever it really meant but when he cast a quick glance on the face of the Mercury Adept, he found it to be… "_full of courage… and determination. Mia's joined us for such a short while… but…_" He couldn't really be thinking, "_… she's gotten so tough!_"

The monkey leader – the killer ape – did not waste a second longer. It lunged first for Isaac and Garet as it spread its claws out wide ready to sweep them both.

"I unleash Flint!" Isaac called out.

"Heat Wave!" Garet called as he raised an open palm for the approaching killer ape.

The Venus Djinn appeared right from over the two combating Adepts as it fused with Isaac's sword. The motion of the power granted by the Djinni allowed Isaac to leap into the air with such incredible force. He seemed very fearless even if he knew that one swipe of the claw would pummel him high into the air and deal lethal damage.

But Garet's back-up Heat Wave collided first, giving some avenue for Matthew to deal a perfect blow without worrying of any claw about to hit his body.

"Thanks man, I owe you one," Isaac thanked his Mars Adept friend as he landed smoothly on the ground. Garet raised a thumbs-up.

"That's sweet, but you better keep your asses ready!" Mia shrilled.

"_Since when did Mia ever learn how to say those things?_" Isaac thought bitterly as he momentarily sidestepped to avoid the killer ape's ground-directed pummel.

"I unleash Forge!" Garet called. The Mars Djinni materialized then flared up into four cool red orbs to fuse its spirit into the Adepts' weapons, empowering them.

Ivan's Psynergy Rod and Mia's Witch's Wind were dealing severe blows on the incoming horde of monkeys. They also cast their Djinni to protect themselves, also healing up their scathed allies.

"That does it," Isaac spat after being slashed on his left knee. The killer ape had also empowered itself, rendering its claws and fists deadlier. "Ragnarok!"

As the killer ape lunged for another strike, Isaac's Psynergy unleashed a giant sword from out of nowhere and piercing the killer ape's chest, immobilizing the killer ape. A few seconds later, the giant sword exploded in a flurry of brown sparks and showers while the killer ape stumbled backward. It still didn't give up.

"So you've learned a new Psynergy," Garet cheered on as he blocked an incoming party of monkeys with a Flare Wall.

Pandemonium reigned in Mogall Forest as the Adepts struggled to keep up the offensive against the increasing numbers of revolting primates.

"What kind of a forest devises an infinite monkey cheat code?" Ivan yelled. He cast a combination of Plasma and Storm Ray to fend off and terrify nearby monkeys.

"What the heck are you even talking about? Glacier!"

It was hard to shift focus from the killer ape to the nearby approaching monkeys. Soon, they were swarmed with the primates as they made their way to the top of the small ziggurat-like structure. The four Adepts huddled together as they took steps backward toward the pit of boiling water.

Now s*** just got serious.

"There's too many of them," Ivan moaned.

"You don't say?" Garet spat.

"Soldammit," Mia cursed, "we're too worn out to continue. Is this the end?"

Isaac shook his head. "Stay strong, everyone. Please!" He gritted his teeth. "_Dammit… even if we cast our Psynergy at the same time, they'll be onto us like we're bananas._"

Suddenly, everyone looked up to see an approaching figure from the air. Both parties back a little bit as the newcomer landed on the ground and turned to face the killer ape. The newcomer had every feature as a monkey but had a perfect human posture and was clutching some sort of large wooden stick. This new monkey looked very much different than the others.

"W-What are you…?" Isaac started but the warrior-monkey cut him off.

"Doing you a favor," he spoke.

"Hey," Garet realized something. "You're the one who spoke to us when we were tied up!"

The warrior-monkey neither confirmed nor denied. His gaze was transfixed on the killer ape, which realized of the presence of a traitor in front of it. The appearance of the monkey warrior seemed to boost the morale of the Adepts because the other monkeys that had been advancing on them earlier started to back away in fear.

"Who are you?" Isaac demanded.

The monkey warrior transfixed its attention to the killer ape. "Call me Mong Kei."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Do we really have to settle for that name?"

"Call me as you will," Mong Kei heeded, "I'm doing a favor."

"For whom?" questioned Mia.

Mong Kei did not have time to answer as it was alerted to the killer ape's sudden swipe. The monkey reflexes allowed the warrior to sidestep and leap up to whack the killer ape on the head. It worked – but this made the killer ape very angry.

The ape yelled out, and suddenly four smaller apes appeared from behind it to come to its defense. By then, all the other monkeys backed away as they could only watch the battle to the death.

"You have very strange powers," Mong Kei told them. "Perhaps you can use them to your advantage while I distract the other monkeys."

Isaac nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

The killer ape roared and its subordinates rushed forward straight for Mong Kei. It was the Adepts' chance to strike.

"Ragnarok!" Isaac yelled. A giant Venus-infused sword caught one of the approaching smaller apes in its path. The force of the earth Psynergy seemed too strong as the ape was hurled out of the battlefield.

"I unleash Fever!" Garet called out. Its Mars Djinni materialized in front of the killer ape and blinded it as the Djinni exploded on the killer ape's face. Having been deluded, the killer ape scrambled around the battlefield, barely squashing some stray monkeys who thought it would be a good idea helping their leader.

Meanwhile, the three other apes were onto Mong Kei.

"I unleash Blitz!" Ivan charged forward as his Jupiter Djinni appeared to its aid and infused Ivan's weapon with Jupiter energy. A nearby attacking subordinate ape almost had its claws on Mong Kei when Ivan charged at it and whacked the ape just in time. The added damage done to the ape was a surge of lightning that paralyzed it. Mong Kei would only have to deal with two of the four apes, making the battle a little easier.

"I unleash Sleet!" Mia called out, letting her Mercury Djinni come to their defense. The Mercury Djinni approached the still-deluded killer ape then let loose a flurry of ice shards. The chill weakened the killer ape a tad as the ape could not control and flex its arms.

By then, each Adept had at least one Djinni on standby.

Mong Kei had successfully dealt physical damage to one of the subordinate apes. But all the glory would soon vanish when it was pummeled straight into the face by one of the other apes that rejoined the battle.

"Mong Kei!" Isaac called. He tried to rush to the monkey warrior's aid, but the killer ape made another swift lunge. This time, the attack hit Isaac.

"Isaac!" he heard Mia cry.

The claws had pierced into Isaac's right side of the body.

"Ivan, let's go!" Garet told its ally as both the fire and wind Adepts prepared for the next offensive.

Isaac was down, but not unconscious. From where the claws pierced him, blood oozed out from his body. He could not stand up, he could not even move. He could only think, "_Dammit… I should've been quicker._"

"Isaac, hang in there," came Mia's angelic voice as the healer crouched over Isaac and began working on Isaac's wounds. "Ply!"

Garet was avoiding the killer ape's swipes and pummels while Ivan was working to try and deal some more damage on the killer ape's back. Garet was wearing out quickly and wasn't even able to land a good hit anywhere on the oversized primate.

"Breath!" Ivan called his Jupiter Djinni out to battle. "Assist Garet!"

The Jupiter Djinni agreed and swiftly made its way to the other side of the battle. Garet allowed the Jupiter Djinni to come to its aid. The rush of cool wind reinvigorated Garet's energy, and thanks to Breath, Garet moved swifter than before.

"Thanks, Ivan!" Garet thanked the Jupiter Adept as it nimbly avoided the killer ape's swift kick.

Isaac sat up. "If only I had my armor," he muttered inordinately.

"Don't push yourself too hard," Mia told Isaac as she offered her hand to help him up. "We said we would come to your defense."

Isaac smiled. "Well, you have my thanks."

Mong Kei was being seriously pummeled by the apes. Even with the numerous bruises and slashes on its body, the monkey warrior still didn't give up.

"Mong Kei," Mia called as she offered to help.

"I don't need your healing," Mong Kei sternly told Mia as he landed a sharp blow on an ape's head, rendering the ape unconscious. "You have more important things to do than worry about me."

From nearby, Ivan yelled. "I summon Atalanta!" Seconds after he released the energy produced by two of his Jupiter Djinni, a maiden appeared in the sky. Atalanta of the wind raised its arms and summoned a horde of bright-green arrows, all aimed sure-to-hit on the confused killer ape desperately trying to bring down its opponent, nimbly dodging all the attacks. Atalanta then pointed a finger to the killer ape as the arrows made their way to the target.

Instantly, the arrows struck every point of the killer ape's body as it roared in pain. Atalanta had swiftly disappeared as it had arrived. The power of the summoning improved and empowered Ivan's wind Psynergy, which he could use to its immense advantage.

"You should summon too!" Ivan called out.

Garet nodded. "I summon Kirin!" Immediately, just as Garet released the energy produced by two of his Mars Djinni, somewhere from afar, a tiger-like roar erupted from somewhere in the jungle. The monkeys watching the battle started to scatter away in fear. Moments later, Kirin arrived on her dragon-like tiger and clutching her double blades. Kirin was swift to act as it launched itself onward and struck the killer ape straight to the chest. A small explosion occurred where Kirin dealt the blow.

The power of Garet's summoning improved and empowered Garet's fire Psynergy.

"That was some good summoning!" Isaac praised as he and Mia rejoined the battle against the killer ape.

The killer ape seemed shortly dazed from the double summon. Nevertheless, it still had enough energy to keep fighting – to kill.

"Can't we just leave a banana and get the hell out of here?" Garet whined.

The killer ape beat its chest to rally its subordinates. Soon enough, the four apes joined their superior. While all of them were weakened multiple times from Mong Kei's flurry of attacks, the four apes pulled themselves together. The ten fighters in the high top of the battlefield gazed at each other for a moment – each side awaiting the other's attack.

Isaac gripped his sword, while Garet clutched his tightly. Mia and Ivan held onto their respective rods. Mong Kei's wooden stick – even as it struck multiple blows to the cranium – still held together. With Mong Kei making up for no Psynergy with his monkey reflexes and combat skills and the four Adepts using their mind to overpower their opponents, their team had to try and make their upper advantage work.

"Fireball!" Garet called out. Balls of fire erupted from near the area and shot for the group of apes. However, the killer ape stepped forward to receive all the damage – surprisingly, the killer ape remained steadfast. "B-But how?"

"Glacier!" Mia cast a sweeping chill around the battlefield and allowed ice to materialize around the apes. However, as the ice continued to form, the killer ape slashed the ice away. As a result, Mia's Glacier did not do any effective damage. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Storm Ray!" Ivan took his chance. As the bolts of lightning surged across the battlefield and aimed for the apes, the killer ape moved forward and shielded its subordinates from the storm. The killer ape sustained all the damage but held on.

"That does it," Isaac said, furious that none of the Psynergy cast on it had any effect. Instead of casting his own, Isaac stepped forward to meet with the killer ape.

The killer ape saw the challenge as it also stepped forward to meet its solo opponent.

"What's Isaac trying to do?" Ivan whispered. Garet and Mia shrugged.

The two fighters met in the center of the battlefield. For a moment the human's and the ape's eyes met – casting killer gazes at each other. Isaac could feel the sweat trickling down his cheeks as the afternoon sun scorched on his skin. The area was eerily silent – not a single monkey was communicating with another. It was as if everyone was waiting for the tension to rise – the kind of anticipation that would just bring everyone to their feet.

Isaac raised his sword and gripped it tightly. The duel was about to begin. Sensing this, the killer ape readied its claws for a frenzy strike.

Suddenly, Isaac dropped the sword quickly and began to mimic a monkey dance – with the same steps and pattern as he had done before the enraged monkeys back in the bridge.

"For the love of…!" Garet cursed.

And much to everyone else's surprise, the killer ape mimicked Isaac's movements, leaving the other Adepts, Mong Kei, and the rest of the monkey village speechless – each of them with individual thoughts about the ridiculousness of the situation.

Just then…

"Ragnarok!" Isaac roared. In a split second, the giant Venus-infused sword appeared from out of nowhere and struck the unaware killer ape straight on its chest.

The killer ape's subordinates saw this and started to charge for Isaac.

"Keep it distracted," Isaac called out. "Monkeys are prone to distraction!"

So that was Isaac's plan all along, the other Adepts thought. Boy, Isaac's a mad genius.

"I unleash Forge!" Garet called out. The Mars Djinni appeared and empowered its allies' weapons.

Mong Kei, after having his wooden stick empowered by the Mars Djinni, dashed straight into the fray and put himself between Isaac and the charging smaller apes. "Bring it on," he taunted the apes. In no time, the monkey warrior and the other apes engaged in battle.

"Attack it before it has a chance to recover," told Isaac.

Instantly, a flurry of earth, fire, electric, and ice attacks materialized everywhere in the battlefield and hit its target: the still disoriented killer ape. For every attack it hit, the killer ape would turn to its attacker – only to be hit by another attack from another Adept.

"It'll be down if we keep up," Garet said triumphantly as his highly empowered Heat Wave struck the killer ape's face.

Meanwhile, Mong Kei had taken out three of the four apes. It glanced at the battling Adepts and realized that something was wrong. "Don't keep it to its anger point!"

But it was already too late…

The killer ape endured the rest of the attacks for a brief moment then sent out a magnificent roar that came with a shock wave, instantly knocking back the four Adepts nearby.

Isaac was the first to stand up – only to be seconds too late to save his skin as he watched the killer ape approaching it to pierce every part of the Adept's skin. Everything else around seemed to proceed in slow motion as the Venus Adept, stunned by the shock wave earlier and frozen as he watched the horror – the hand of Death getting ready to meet him. He closed his eyes and half-accepted the incoming decisive strike that would decide on his fate – but nothing came.

"M-Mong Kei!"

The monkey warrior had gotten in the way between the Adept and the killer ape as it had his arms spread outward. Isaac watched in utmost horror as the killer ape continued to dig its claws deep into the revolting monkey. The other Adepts were paralyzed with shock, as Mong Kei's gasps and lurches became gradually intense. Then with its free arm, the killer ape made a quick swipe at the grievously injured monkey warrior and knocked it near the pit of boiling water. Mong Kei did not get up.

Isaac's hatred and fury rose to its boiling point as he had witnessed the entire situation. Not caring anymore about his guard, Isaac could only think of one thing: kill. With the strength mustered out from his anger, the Venus Adept recklessly lunged forward to deal a blow at the killer ape. "RAGNAROK!"

Immediately, the giant sword sprouted from underground and struck the killer ape's chest once more. While leaving the ape paralyzed, Isaac swung his sword high and pierced the metal blade into where the blade of the Ragnarok sword came into the ape. He summoned all the fury and all the rage, channeling it from his psyche all the way to his hand as he let the sword dig deeper and deeper into the killer ape, which could do nothing as it watched the blade plunge straight into its chest.

For a few seconds, there was absolute silence. It seemed as a void had devoured them all of time to think and time to act. Where Isaac struck a perfect blow – enough to give him the kill, the intensity that rushed out amid the silence was soon to be felt.

When the void of silence disappeared as quick as it had arrived, the burst of pure Psynergy that Isaac had cast with his Ragnarok knocked Isaac back by a few steps, sliding neatly to control his backward direction. This time, the killer ape was squealing in utter pain, gradually weakening every second and every wasted movement as it trampled around the battlefield. The killer ape even attempted to remove the sword plunged in its chest but doing so only invited tremendous agony to add to the force Isaac applied and mustered by his rage.

All too soon, the killer ape slowed to a stop when it did not have the energy to move and toppled backwards onto the boiling pit of water, where it made a huge splash, sending a drizzle of hot water into the air. Their leader had fallen at the hands of the Adepts and a revolting monkey.

"Mong Kei," Isaac went over to the fallen monkey warrior and tended to his wounds. The wounds were so severe it could not even take Psynergy to heal them completely. Had the warrior sacrificed himself?

"You fought bravely and valiantly," Mong Kei started weakly, his body still numb and paralyzed. "But you should have stuck to my instructions to the very end."

Isaac sighed. "I'm sorry." Honestly, that was all he had to say.

The monkey warrior took some effort into lifting one of his injured arms. "When I was fighting the apes, I took this." He put his hand into his pocket and took out a jeweled drop-shaped aquamarine-like object. "I seem to have sensed some sort of power within it, but I don't think I could use it to my advantage." The monkey warrior lowered his hand for Isaac to take, which he did. When Isaac closed his hand, the warrior's eyes were closed as well.

They would find out later that the object Mong Kei parted granted the wielder the Psynergy to rain in on enemies.

* * *

**Later that day…**

Mong Kei's body was buried outside the monkey village. The monkeys had seen Mong Kei as a rebellious vagabond who didn't agree with the "monkey policy" in the village. According to the monkeys (Ivan had use his Mind Read Psynergy – and why didn't Ivan try to use that before? Oh right, they were too busy kicking monkey asses), the killer ape – their leader – had been under the forest's control for quite a while ever since a violent eruption took place in the forest. The killer ape had spiraled out of control and unleashed fear and terror throughout the whole forest – together with his band of monkey warriors, Mong Kei included.

Mong Kei's close monkey acquaintances said that the monkey warrior had the most experience in handling weapons, from wooden sticks to clubs to maces to anything he could use against his opponents. But in Isaac's point of view, how a simple woodchuck would become a master warrior was too unusual. Nevertheless, Mong Kei's sacrifice that could have cost Isaac his life was all the more reason to pursue the quest and take after the party of the Mars Adepts, bent to get to the next Lighthouse – wherever that may be.

Also, thanks to one of Mong Kei's "monkey friends," Isaac and Garet retrieved their armor – it was located in a stash just nearby the place where they were tied up and the place they met Mong Kei.

With no more opponents to face, Isaac and the group – still exhausted from the day's wicked and insane ordeal with a forest full of monkeys – marched on until they reached the end of the forest. Of course, Ivan had to do most of the work as he continuously used the newly-acquired Force Psynergy to follow the path of the funny-colored monkey, who didn't seem to have witnessed the action back in the monkey village. But the Adepts were extremely relieved when the thick trees cleared away and a road was just ahead for them to take.

"Next time we come across another forest of monkeys, someone should teach me how to dance properly," Isaac commented.

"Too bad we didn't get boiled," Garet said, a funny grin forming on his lips – apparently, he had something else in mind.

"Why would you say that?" Isaac inquired. He was too weary to get into a verbal fight. But when he saw Garet's smirk form on his face and turned to Mia's direction, the Mercury Adept a few steps ahead of them and still chatting with Ivan ever since they left the monkey village, Isaac knew. He could only slap his forehead out of bemused embarrassment.

But at least Isaac would get his payback when the party would meet up with Jenna – all the more they had to continue on with the quest.

And sometime later, Isaac would pair up with Mia to survive Crossbone Isle – but that is another story for another time.

***** END *****

* * *

_**Final Note from the Author: **__This is just my take on the battle with the killer ape in Mogall Forest. Yes, I picked the name Mong Kei… for obvious reasons. But for some humorous reason, I was thinking of putting Wukong, yeah – him – from League of Legends._

_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed (or will review), your reviews and constructive criticisms are noted and highly appreciated. Grammatical errors that might have confused you – let me know. Also, if there were any events that contradicted with the facts set in the game, please let me know as well so I could make an update. I'm not sure if I strayed from my story plot or I failed to put the humor. But I didn't intend to do any of them. Thanks, once again Golden Sun FanFiction universe, you guys and gals are rock-hard and blazingly awesome!_

_**PowerZone**_


End file.
